


FarmLife

by BlackMoonCircus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoonCircus/pseuds/BlackMoonCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne erbt die Farm/Ranch ihres Vaters, hat aber (als Anwältin) keine Ahnung wie sie diese leiten soll.<br/>Rick ist Frisch geschieden und sucht einen neuen Job, sowie einen Tapetenwechsel für sich und Carl.<br/>Daryl ist eben Daryl.</p>
<p>---- Kurzbeschreibungen sind wohl nicht meine stärke XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tossa: Ich geben zu, ich Liebe die Serie McLeods Töchter und lese zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt Der Pferdeflüsterer. Und da ich durch Dinge die ich sehe, höre und lese meistens auf neue Ideen für Geschichten komme, muss dieses Machwerk jetzt einfach sein.  
Wer das Paar Daryl und Rick nicht mag, sollte das hier nicht unbedingt lesen. Das einzige andere Pärchen das, für mich, bis jetzt feststeht, sind Carol und Merle. Sophia ist hier Carols Tochter die von Merle adoptiert wurde.

Was gibt es sonst noch? Ach ja, Michonne hat die Ranch ihres Vaters geerbt und ist heillos überfordert. Ist sie doch eigentlich erfolgreiche Anwältin.^^

P.S. Ich schreibe vermutlich keine „schmutzigen“ Szenen. Das liegt mir leider nicht. Deshalb werde ich diesen Szenen etwas Ausweichen.

 

 

Kapitel 1

„Küchentischdiskusionen“

 

„Möchte ich wissen wie viel Tassen Kaffee du heute schon getrunken hast? Oder seit wann du wach bist?“ Fragte Carol und blickte missbilligend auf die halbvolle Tasse, die neben dem Notebook ihrer Chefin auf dem Küchentisch stand.  
Als keine Antwort kam, legte sie der anderen Frau die Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich näher an sie heran.  
„Mich?“  
Die angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen und nahm nun endlich den Blick vom Bildschirm. „Was?“ Fragte sie und blinzelte müde.  
Carol seufzte und lies sich auf einem der, zusammengewürfelten, Stühle am alten Tisch nieder. „Ich hatte gefragt seit wann du wach bist.“ Mit kritischem Blick betrachtete sie die jüngere Frau, die sie schon so lange kannte. „Es ist gerade mal 8 Uhr. Und du hast dickere Ringe unter den Augen, als Merle nach einer durchfeierten Nacht.“  
Darauf hin konnte Michonne nur die Augen verdrehen.Mit Carols Mann verglichen zu werden war nicht unbedingt ein Kompliment für sie.  
Sie lies ihren Blick zur Uhr auf dem Küchenkamin schweifen und rechnete nach. Kurz dachte sie daran, einfach über ihre eigentliche Aufstehzeit zu schwindel. Aber Carol durchschaute sie immer wenn sie log. Das war schon so als sie 10 war und hatte sich mit 30 nicht geändert. „ Seit.... 3 Uhr?“ Fragte sie eher und griff dann nach ihrer Tasse um noch einen Schluck zu trinken. Doch die grauhaarige Frau war schneller und schnappte ihr den Pott regelrecht vor der Nase weg.  
„In diesem Fall“ sagte die Ältere „gehst du jetzt ins Bett. Ich denke die Männer kommen heute mal so klar. Daryl kennt die Arbeiten hier gut genug um die Aufgaben zu verteilen.“  
„Wenn ich mich hinlege, finden wir auch keinen Farmleiter ... Vorarbeiter oder wie immer sich das nennt.“ Seufzte Michonne und strich sich abwesend mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Ich weiß, ihr gebt euch alle Mühe, das es so weiter läuft wie vorher, aber ich habe keinen Schimmer, wie man einen solchen Betrieb leitet. Ich bin Anwältin. Keine Farmerin. Und jetzt schau mich nicht so an. Ich hab versprochen zu bleiben. Und das werde ich auch. Aber dann muss ich von hier aus arbeiten. Und das geht nicht beides auf einmal.“  
Carol sah zum Fenster hinaus und nickte während sie zuhörte. Dann sah sie wieder zu der dunkelhäutigeren Frau und lächelte versonnen. „Weißt du noch, was dein Vater immer gesagt hat?“  
„Kommt Zeit Kommt Rat? Oder meinst du: Die Rechnungen auf denen letzte Mahnung steht müssen immer bezahlt werden?“  
„Nein. Ich meinte: Blinder Eifer schadet nur. Aber wenn du einen Rat von mir haben willst?“ Die jüngere der beiden Nickte. „ Es sind immer die einfachsten Ideen, die außergewöhnliche Erfolge haben.“  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf um Frühstück für alle anderen zu machen.  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Stell eine Anzeige ins Internet.“


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Vorstellungsgespräch“

 

2 Wochen später

„Michonne Jones?“  
„Ja. Mit wem spreche ich?“  
„Mein Name ist Rick Grimes.“  
Grimes....Grimes... Grimes.... Warum kommt mir der Name so bekannt vo.... Rick???ß  
„Rick? Oh mein Gott bist du das wirklich?“ Ein breites Grinsen spaltete ihr ganzen Gesicht. „Wie geht’s dir Ricky? Was machen Carl und Lori? Wie alt ist er jetzt? 10?“  
Ein unterdrücktes Lachen kam durch die Leitung. „ Ich freue mich auch deine Stimme zu hören. Soll ich jetzt antworten?“  
„Ja, ja Bitte. Entschuldige.“  
„Also, Carl ist jetzt 12, fast 13. Lori und ich haben uns scheiden lassen. Soweit geht es mir gut. Und ja, ich bin es wirklich.“  
„Geschieden.. Wow.“ Sie legte die Füße auf den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich etwas zurück.  
„Ja. Aber deswegen rufe ich nicht an.“  
Huh?  
„Was gibt’s denn?“  
Es raschelte am anderen Ende. „Ich hab deine Annonce gelesen. Du suchst jemanden, der die Farm deines Vaters für dich leitet? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?“  
Sie ließ die Füße wieder vom Tisch fallen und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Ja. Ja das hast du richtig verstanden. … Warum?“  
„Ich wäre an der Stelle Interessiert. Du weißt ja, das ich Agrarwirtschaft studiert habe, Und Stellvertretender Leiter auf Kinsellas war....“ Das Ende ließ er offen. „Wenn du allerdings jemanden mit besseren Qualifikationen suchst....“  
„Was? Nein! Deine Qualifikationen sind nicht das Problem. Und ich weiß was du für ein Arbeitstier bist. Aber, wie in der Anzeige stand, kann ich nicht viel bezahlen. Um ehrlich zu sein, steht es Finanziell momentan sehr schlecht um uns.“ Fügte sie leise hinzu.  
„Das Geld ist meine kleinste Sorge.“ seufzte Rick. „Aber da stand freie Unterkunft und Verpflegung. Punkt für dich also. Und wenn du kein Problem mit aufmüpfigen Teenagern hast, würde ich sogar 6 Monate ohne Gehalt arbeiten.“  
Irgendwie klingst du verzweifelt Ricky. Was ist los?  
„Geht es dir wirklich gut Rick?“  
Wieder dieses seufzen. „Ja. Nein.. Ich meine. Ich... bin ganz ehrlich mit dir. Ich muss hier raus. Und Carl auch.“  
Einen Moment dachte sie noch darüber nach. Dann stand ihr Entschluss fest.  
„Okay. Wann kannst du hier sein?“

 

Anmerkung:  
1) Michonne ist HIER Morgens Nichte. Nur damit es nicht zu verwirrungen kommt.  
2) Ja, ich meine das Kinsellas aus McLeods Töchter. Gut möglich, das auch ein oder zwei Figuren aus dieser Serie hier mal einen Gastauftritt haben werden.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Neuanfang“

 

„Kannst du mir Bitte nochmal erklären, warum wir soweit weg ziehen müssen?“ Fragte Carl seinen Vater, als sie die Tür des Anhängers schlossen. „Wir hätten doch das Haus behalten können. Du und ich. Schließlich ist es Mum's schuld.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah auf das große Haus, vor dem nun ein „zu Verkaufen“ Schild stand.   
Rick schüttelte den Kopf und folgte dem Blick seines Sohnes. „Du wärst fast immer allein hier.“  
„Dad! Ich bin alt genug um auf mich selbst aufpassen zu können.“  
Die selbe Unterhaltung seid zwei Wochen....  
„ Fünf Tage die Woche?“ Rick schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre nicht richtig. Und ich muss wieder arbeiten. Dieses Zuhause herum sitzen macht mich ganz Wahnsinnig.“ Er klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und beide setzten sich in den Pick-Up. „Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Es wird dir gefallen. Die Gegend und sicher auch die Leute. Ein ganz neuer Anfang für uns.“ Er blickte in das schmollende Gesicht des 13 jährigen auf dem Beifahrersitz. „Betrachte es einfach als ein großes Abenteuer.“  
Doch Carl schien das ganze nicht so sehen zu wollen. „Mir kommt es eher vor, als würden wir die Flucht ergreifen.“

 

In den darauffolgenden 3 Tagen durchquerten Vater und Sohn 4 Bundesstaaten Richtung Süden. Sie durchquerten einige Großstädte, fuhren jedoch meist auf Neben- und Landstraßen. An den Abenden, wenn Rick zu müde wurde, um noch lange fahren zu können, hielten sie Ausschau nach Motels. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang ging es wieder los.   
Mit jeder Meile die sie hinter sich brachten, spürte Rick, wie seine Vergangenheit im Rückspiegel zusammenschrumpfte und immer kleiner wurde.

 

Am morgen des 4. Tages war es endlich soweit.

 

„Carl! Hey Carl, wach auf.“ Rick schüttelte seinen Sohn, der mit der Stirn am Fenster geschlafen hatte und nun verschlafen in grelles Tageslicht blinzelte.  
„Wir sind da.“ Und zum ersten mal, seid Monaten, spürte Rick, wie sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln ausbreitete, während sie die lange sandige Auffahrt hinauf fuhren.   
Das alte Ranchhaus wirkte einladend, während es sich dort zwischen den Bäumen und Wiesen erhob und seine Fenster die Sonne spiegelten.  
Ja. Es würde einen Neuanfang geben.  
Sie konnten Das schaffen.


End file.
